lgdcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Clafoutis
Clafoutis est un large, grosRévélé dans ''Le secret de Croc Jaune'' et imposant chat musclé roux et touffu, avec une oreille déchirée et les yeux ambrés. Il porte un collier. Histoire Dans les Hors-série ''Tallstar's Revenge'' :Comme Plume Filante et Caramel recherchent Pie, Lutine et Clafoutis, bien qu'ils ne soient pas cités par leur nom, se déplacent dans l'ombre. Plume Filante peut voir leur fourrure et leurs bouts des oreilles et il note que ce sont des chasseurs. Clafoutis prétend qu'ils sont des intrus et Lutine montre son dégoût dans la réponse. Clafoutis la corrige car ils pourront s'amuser avec eux et il suggère qu'ils les apportent à Pie. Une fois qu'ils les apportent, Pie explique à Rousseline que Lutine et Marmelade ont ramené Caramel et Plume Filante. :Marmelade pousse alors Plume Filante et répond qu'ils les ont attrapés. Rousseline le complimente et rencontre son regard fixe avec mépris. Elle s'enquiert s'il pensait qu'ils étaient des souris et sa fourrure se lève de son dos mais personne ne répond. Tout en parlant avec Pie, Plume Filante note que les chats de voyage étaient juste des solitaires et Clafoutis baisse ses oreilles en s'enquérant au sujet du besoin d'un chat de Clan avec des solitaires. Rousseline et Clafoutis montrent leurs crocs à Plume Filante et Caramel. Ensuite, Pie demande pourquoi pas un de ces chats ne pourrait penser que ça leur permettrait d'attraper plus facilement des pigeons et Clafoutis regarde fixement Caramel. :Rousseline demande alors à Clafoutis si la lune est pleine en ce moment et il jette un coup d'œil au ciel répondant qu'elle n'est pas pleine actuellement. Les deux chats domestiques avancent lentement vers Plume Filante et Caramel, effleurant leur queue et quittent le secteur. Comme ils partent, Caramel ronronne qu'il était certain que Rousseline et Clafoutis aideraient Pie à attraper des proies après cela. ''Le secret de Croc Jaune'' : Il est ennemi avec le Clan de l'Ombre. Il attaque le camp du Clan de l'Ombre avec Al. : Clafoutis est un chat domestique très intimidant qui vit avec Lutine et Rousseline. Il défit Nuage de Croc qui aide Patte Grise à chercher son père. Il leur demande ce qu'ils viennent faire ici et il est noté qu'il a une lueur d'hostilité dans son regard. : Quand Nuage de Croc demande au sujet de Plume d'Orage, Rousseline cracha qu'elle n'a aucun droit de poser des question. Clafoutis l'interrompt, miaulant que peut être ils les laisseraient poser leurs question, si ça pouvait les faire partir. Rousseline grogne et répond qu'ils feraient amis avec des chiens la prochaine fois. : Lui, Rousseline et Lutine escortent Nuage de Croc et Patte Grise dans une allée, les menant à une place de Bipède. Il annonce qu'ils veulent poser des questions, cependant, peu semble s'en intéresser. Nuage de Croc demande s'ils connaissent par hasard une chatte nommée Plume d'Orage, mais aucun ne répond. Clafouti grogne qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient et qu'il est temps de partir. Quand il va pour les escorter à nouveau, Patte Grise rétorque qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'eux. Clafoutis, en colère, sort ses griffes et miaule qu'ils ne sont pas les bienvenus ici et qu'ils doivent déguerpir. Malgré ça, Patte Grise reste et veut toujours se battre mais Nuage de Croc que le combat n'en vaut pas la peine et part devant. Quand elle regarde en arrière, elle voit Clafoutis et les autres chats les suivre, alors qu'il miaule de rester loin d'eux dans le futur. : Clafoutis est vu à nouveau durant une patrouille constitué de Fleur de Houx, Plume de Corbeau, Patte de Triton et Croc Jaune. Patte de Triton repère l'odeur de chats domestiques sur la frontière, et est déterminé à savoir qui c'était. Grognant, il apparaît après qu'elle saute dans le jardin et il reconnaît Croc Jaune. Il lui demande ce qu'elle fait là et elle lui répond qu'ils allaient partir, et Patte de Triton la soutient. Croc Jaune dit à Clafoutis de rester en dehors de leur territoire maisi enfn etrplqu u'i necompend pa She tells Marmalade that they were there to tell him to stay out of ShadowClan territory, to which he snorts and says he doesn't understand wild cats and their territories, and how they were freer on the other side of the fence. Clafoutis est vu ensuite lors d'une patrouille composé de Fleur de Houx, Plume de Corbeau, Patte de Triton et Croc Jaune. Patte de Triton repère l'odeur d'un chat domestique et veut savoir qui c'était. Grognant, Clafoutis apparaît après avoir sauté dans le jardin où il reconnaît Croc Jaune. Il demande ce qu'elle fait là et elle répond qu'ils allaient partir, reprit par Patte de Triton. Elle dit à Clafoutis qu'il devait rester en dehors de leur territoire mais il rétorque qu'il ne comprend pas les chats sauvages et la notion de territoire et comment ils pouvaient être plus libre que l'autre côté. : Fleur de Houx lui demande alors ce qu'il en sait de la liberté, lui demandant d'aller voir Nuage Roux et Flèche Grise qui ont choisi de vivre avec eux et s'ils pensent que les chats domestiques sont libres. Clafoutis demande alors qui est Nuage Roux et elle précise qu'il la connaissait sous le nom de Rousseline. Il lui demande ensuite s'ils savent où ils sont et Patte de Triton répond qu'ils sont maintenant des membres du Clan de l'Ombre. Bien qu'il soit surpris, il réplique qu'ils les laissent partir de son territoire. Fleur de Houx miaule alors qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de son accord, en sortant mes griffes. Plus tard, Croc Jaune les convainc de partir, et il part sans les attaquer. : Clafoutis mène les chats domestiques jusqu'au camp du Clan de l'Ombre pour délivrer Flèche Grise et Rousseline. Il crie, demande où ils sont mais il est coupé par Aile de Passereau et Patte Brune qui lui sautent dessus. Il voit à nouveau Croc Jaune et Patte Grise quand il attaque les reines. Il frappe violemment Croc Jaune à l'épaule mais elle le combat et les deux chats roulent au sol. Il miaule qu'ils n'ont aucun droit de garder Rousseline et Flèche Grise mais elle lui répond qu'ils sont venus de leur plein gré mais il n'y prête pas attention. Croc Jaune se tortille pour se libérer avant de rejoindre Étoile de Cèdre. : Durant la bataille, il demande à Étoile de Cèdre de leur rendre leurs camarades et où ils sont. Quand le chef répond qu'ils sont partis en patrouille et que ce se sont en aucun cas leurs prisonniers, il refuse de le croire. : Après que la bataille soit finie, Étoile de Cèdre ordonne à Nuage Roux et Flèche Grise d'expliquer pourquoi ils sont venus vivre avec eux et comment ils sont venus de leur plein gré. Ils répondent qu'ils sont venus eux même dans le Clan et qu'ils veulent y rester. Clafoutis est choqué, sa bouche tombant. Il avoue ensuite que c'était l'idée de Al, et demande ensuite où il est. Nuage Roux, la voix filant vers les aiguë, lui dit qu'il est mort et Clafoutis échange un regard horrifié avec Lutine. Étoile de Cèdre leur accorde de rapporter son corps et qu'ils se sont montrés clément avec eux. Il siffle de colère mais part sans la moindre protestation. Références Apparence Clafoutis solitaire.png|version solitaire Clafoutis Domestique.png|version chat domestique en:Marmaladede:Marmeladeru:Джем Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Mâles Catégorie:Chats domestiques Catégorie:Solitaires Catégorie:Personnages décédés Catégorie:Personnages sans image